The present invention relates to monitoring systems for a molding and an air-flow and press molding apparatus, in which information on the molding can be received and transmitted via a communication network to a remote location.
The air-flow and press molding apparatus used in foundries which, for example, after filling molding sand in a molding frame, pressurizes the molding sand by means of air pressure and further compresses it mechanically is known.
At present, the use of a molding apparatus such as an air-flow and press molding apparatus in foundries leads to labor-saving and a reduction in manpower, through management based on the use of various types of sensors. Therefore, there is interest in knowing how the molding apparatus that is used to make molds is actually operated in such labor-saving equipment.
However, in the conventional molding apparatus, the data associated with the long-term operation cannot be stored because it is built in the molding apparatus itself or the capacity of the memory device attached to it is not large. Also, a user cannot know enough on how the molding apparatus is operated on a daily basis because the user cannot utilize such data.
For the reasons mentioned above, in the molding apparatus such a conventional air-flow and press molding apparatus, a production management system, which is operated separately from the molding apparatus, was used to manage the production of the molds of which orders were received instead of monitoring the condition of operation of the molding apparatus itself, etc.
However, in the management of operations by means of this production management system, because a user cannot get information on how to mold by means of the molding apparatus on a daily basis, the user may wish to manage the quality of the molding, do maintenance on equipment, or deal with trouble-shooting for the molding apparatus by getting the information, transmitting it to a remote location, and providing it there.
There is also the need to conduct the management of operations of the molding apparatus by indicating the information on the number of reserved moldings and the remaining number of moldings on-site or transmitting this information to a remote location and providing it and monitoring the indication.
Further, because the data on the operation on a daily basis has not been accumulated, the user cannot obtain adequate information on the regular or preventive maintenance of the molding apparatus. As a result, the efficiency of the operation may in fact worsen because of, for example, excessive repairs or maintenance, or producing until the production line must be stopped due to a breakdown.
Therefore, users of the molding apparatus in foundries need information on its operation.
The present invention is devised to solve the above problem. One object of the invention is to provide a monitoring system for a molding apparatus that at least monitors the molding apparatus at the stage of the production and transmits the information on the molding to a remote location.
To achieve the above objective, a monitoring system for a molding apparatus according to the present invention comprises: sensors for measuring required attributes associated with the molding apparatus; a local unit for transmitting signals that correspond to the required attributes measured with said sensors over a network; and a remote unit connected to said communication network for receiving the signals that correspond to the required attributes from said local unit, indicating the required attributes associated with the molding apparatus, and at least monitoring the molding apparatus at the stage of the operation of the molding apparatus.
According to the present invention, data collected from the molding apparatus at the time of production can be transmitted to a remote location to be analyzed as information on molding. The number of products (e.g., the number of moldings per day, the number of reserved moldings, the remaining number of moldings, and the achievement ratio) and the data on molding (e.g., molding pressure, air pressure, sand temperature, and pattern temperature) can be selectively indicated based on the analysis results.
In the present invention the molding apparatus includes a mold molding apparatus to mold a mold, a molding apparatus to mold cores, etc., used at a foundry.
The required attributes that correspond to the molding apparatus in the present invention include the number of products (e.g., the number of moldings per day, the number of reserved moldings, the remaining number of moldings, and the achievement ratio) and the data on molding (e.g., molding pressure, air pressure, sand temperature, and pattern temperature). Examples of the sensors in the present invention include a pressure sensor, a temperature sensor, an ammeter, a stroke counter, a load sensor, a counter, a limit switch, and other types of sensors which can measure the attributes of the molding.
The local unit in the present invention is one that is incorporated in a control device of the molding apparatus and is positioned adjacent to the molding apparatus. It incorporates the function by which the software of the local unit can be re-set by a user command from a remote location via a communication network. Namely, the user at the remote location can change the measurement standards and re-set the local unit to change specific limitations or programmed variables. For example, to determine whether or not the measurement standards are right, a means composed of the software and a comparator connected to a processor can be used, and the variables can be changed if they are outside the predetermined scope.
Further, according to the present invention, a plurality of standards for monitoring are incorporated in the local unit and the user can select them by means of different input and output cards. The input and output cards are connected to a sensor box, and the sensor box is attached to a specific part of the molding apparatus. These input and output cards process the signals from the sensors and generate signals that are received as input to the local unit.
The communication network is utilized between the local unit and the remote unit. Such a communication system can contain other protocols for receiving and transmitting data to the remote location, such as telephone wires and Internet access. More simply, a serial cable may connect the worksite and the remote location. Alternatively, to transmit the data between the two sites, other protocols that are well-known in this technical field, for example, LAN (Local Area Network) and WAN (Wide Area Network), are available.
A modem that is functionally connected to the local unit can be used as the means for accessing the communication network.
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cat least at the stage of operation of the molding apparatusxe2x80x9d means that it is possible to use it in response to the user command even at times other than when in operation. For example, it could be used to monitor a log only when there is a warning in the specific required period, or to recompose the log of the data in response to the parameters.
xe2x80x9cMonitoring the molding apparatusxe2x80x9d means that the monitoring system for the molding apparatus outputs the signals to a maintenance worker of the molding apparatus at the worksite via a facsimile machine, a cellular phone, or other mobile communication means, for example. Hereby, the need for maintenance can be transmitted to the worker as quickly as possible.
The remote unit is connected to the local unit via the communication network, and is adjusted to receive the signals from the local unit. Also, the remote unit is adjusted to indicate the measured attributes of the molding apparatus; thereby the operating condition of the molding apparatus can be monitored at the remote location at the stage of production by the molding apparatus. In the same way as for the local unit, to determine whether or not the measurement standards are right a function for analyzing the measured signal may be provided.
Thus the means for accessing the communication network connected to the local unit is provided in the present invention. The sensors to measure the required value of the molding apparatus are connected to the local unit; thereby the signals can be transmitted to it. The local unit is adjusted to transmit the signals via the communication network in response to the measured attributes.
In view of the above problem, another object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system for an air-flow and press molding apparatus that monitors it at least at the stage of production and transmits the information on molding to a remote location.
To achieve the above object, a monitoring system for an air-flow and press molding apparatus according to the present invention is characterized by comprising: sensors for measuring required attributes associated with the air-flow and press molding apparatus; a local unit for transmitting signals that correspond to the required attributes measured with said sensor over a network; and a remote unit connected to said communication network for receiving the signals transmitted from the local unit, indicating the required attributes associated with the air-flow and press molding apparatus, and monitoring the molding apparatus at least at the stage of operation of the air-flow and press molding apparatus.
According to the present invention, data collected from the air-flow and press molding apparatus at the time of production can be transmitted to the remote location to analyze it. This data includes the attributes associated with the air-flow pressure of the air-flow and press molding apparatus, for example, the forms of the patterns to be molded, the air pressure, the period of the air-flow pressure, the air pressure in the air-flow pressure tank, and the air pressure in the air-flow pressure head are measured, and any abnormality in the air-flow pressure tank can be indicated based on the analysis results. Next are the attributes associated with the squeeze of the air-flow and press molding apparatus. For example, the squeeze pressure, the height of the mold, the features of the molding sand, and the changes of the patterns are measured, and the proper conditions of the squeeze can be ordered based on the analysis results. Further, a method for spraying the mold parting agent of the air-flow and press molding apparatus, measured sound data of the air-flow pressure valve, and data of the sand temperature can be selectively indicated.
The air-flow and press molding apparatus according to the present invention includes the molding apparatus that molds by making the inside of the mold into a vacuum from the side of the pattern plate.
The sensors for measuring used in the present invention include the following. To measure the attributes associated with the air-flow pressure of the air-flow and press molding apparatus; pressure sensors are used for the air pressure, air pressure in the air-flow pressure tank, and air pressure in the air-flow pressure head. A timer is used for an air-flow pressure time. A sensor for measuring heights or an infrared-ray distance meter is used for measuring the forms of the pattern to be molded.
To measure the attributes associated with the squeeze of the air-flow and press molding apparatus, for example, a pressure gauge for squeeze pressure, an encoder for the height of the mold, an encoder, a moisture meter and a temperature sensor for the features of the molding sand, and an image sensor for the changes of the pattern are used. These sensors for measurements measure the attributes of the mold in conjunction with limit switches, proximity switches, ammeters, a stroke counter, a molding counter, a noise meter or a sensor for measuring noise, and a load cell.
The local unit in the present invention is incorporated in a control device of the air-flow and press molding apparatus and is positioned adjacent to the air-flow and press molding apparatus. It incorporates the function by which software of the local unit can be re-set by a user command from the remote location via a communication network. Namely, the user can change measurement standards at the remote location, and re-set the local unit to change specific limitations or programmed variables. For example, to judge whether or not the measurement standards are correct, a means composed of the software and a comparator connected to a processor, and the variables can be changed if they are outside the predetermined scope.
Further, according to the present invention, a plurality of monitor standards are incorporated and the user can select them by means of different input and output cards. The input and output cards are connected to a sensor box, and the sensor box is attached to a specific part of the molding apparatus. These input and output cards process the signals from the sensors and generate signals that are received as input to the local unit.
The communication network is utilized between the local unit and the remote unit. Such a communication system can contain other protocols for receiving from and transmitting data to remote locations, such as telephone wires and Internet access. Alternatively, to transmit the data between them, other protocols that are well-known in this technical field, for example, LAN (Local Area Network) and WAN (Wide Area Network), are available.
A modem that is functionally connected to the local unit can be used as the means for accessing the communication network.
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cat least at the stage of operation of the air-flow and press molding apparatusxe2x80x9d means that it is possible to use it in response to the user command even at times other than when it is in operation. For example, it includes monitoring a log only when there is a warning in the specific required period, and recomposing the log of the data in response to the parameters.
xe2x80x9cMonitoring the air-flow and press molding apparatusxe2x80x9d means that the monitoring system for the air-flow and press molding apparatus outputs signals to a maintenance worker of the air-flow and press molding apparatus at the worksite via a facsimile machine, a cellular phone, or other mobile communication means, for example. Hereby, the need for maintenance can be transmitted to the worker as quickly as possible.
The remote unit is connected to the local unit via the communication network, and is adjusted to receive the signals from the local unit. Also, the remote unit is adjusted to indicate the measured attributes of the air-flow and press molding apparatus; thereby the air-flow and press molding apparatus can be monitored at a remote location at the stage of its production. In the same way as for the local unit, to determine whether or not the measurement standards are correct a function for analyzing the measured signal is provided.